Seeing Double?
by SuzzieSidle
Summary: Jemma has a secret, out of time she has to reveal who she truely is! Whole team fic, Captain America: Winter Soldier has happened but with a few changes. Pairings: Biospecialist (Simmons/Ward), Skye/Fitz, Phelinda, OC/?. Just read and let me know what you think.
1. Yellow dot

There was a god almighty bang followed by deathly silence and then laughter. Skye and Ward ran down the spiral staircase towards the lab, their game of battleships all but forgotten, they were closely followed by Coulson. When they arrived the lab was mostly still intact with broken beakers on the ground and it air was full of a greenish blue smoke, that slowly began to dissipate. Fitz and Simmons were sat in the ruins of beakers laughing hysterically, upon hearing footsteps crunching on the broken glass the pair looked up to their audience, grinning and laughing at the mess they had caused. Coulson shook his head and chuckled, "Fitzsimmons, care to explain yourself?" The pair giggled again, Fitz answered looking sheepish, "we were trying out different combinations and assimilations of the dedrotoxin and there may have been a minor dosage miscalculation. It seems to have rather amusing side effects, as you see." With that her burst out laughing again causing Jemma to giggle from her spot on the floor, to which Skye couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh at the weirdness of the usually straight-laced scientist in a heap on the floor giggling. Ward and Coulson shot her a look, "Aww come on guys! You can't think this isn't funny? When have you ever seen Fitzsimmons laugh like this, huh?" She had a point, the team didn't laugh enough, thought Coulson. "It's a good job Rosie isn't here, it'd be soo much worse!" Jemma managed to say between giggles, "Better not let her hear you call her that Jem, you know she'll kill you for it." They burst out laughing again. Suddenly alarms began blaring all around the bus. Everyone ran to the briefing room, even Fitzsimmons who were trying their best to be serious as the drug left their systems. On the touch screen computer table a yellow dot pulsed brightly, the yellow dot then appeared on a map showing that whatever the dot represented was moving at quite a speed towards the airstrip the bus was landed on. Jemma suddenly stiffened as the gravity of the situation sunk in, "May, how far?" Jemma didn't need to finish the sentence for May to know exactly what she wanted, "10 minutes." All of a sudden the dot stopped moving and the pulsing grew faster and began to dim. Jemma ran out of the room with May on her heels, May caught her before she'd made it to the staircase. "Simmons." It was all Jemma needed to burst into tears and clutch at May, as the elder woman held her Ward approached them. May held Jemma by the shoulders and pushed her to arm's length to look at her, "You ready?" With a small nod the trio descended the stairs, May lowered the ramp while Simmons and Ward got into the SUV. Once the ramp began its descent May climbed into the SUV and started the engine, as the ramp touched the tarmac May put the SUV into reverse, once out of the plane she gunned the engine and the trio sped away to find the slowly fading little yellow dot.


	2. Blue Light

**I don't own anybody you recognise although i wish i did. That is all i will say. Also I am British so i apologise if you dont like the spelling thats the americans changing it. (JOKE no offence meant). **

Half an hour later the SUV screeched to a stop on the ramp, Ward immediately jumped out and lifted what appeared to be a young girl out of the back seat, as Jemma jumped out of the other side and ran to the lab clearing the main table to make room. "Ward put her here now! LEO!" It was then that everyone realised how upset Jemma was, she never yelled for Fitz by his given name unless she was upset or angry. Fitz ran down the stairs and stopped dead in the doors to the lab, "Jesus, Prim?!" Jemma nodded sadly, "Where'd you need me Jem?" She gestured to the monitors, but with the pair being Fitzsimmons and as many have said psychically linked he knew exactly what she needed him to do. As he was attaching sticky dots to the young girl he had called Prim, she groaned and began to wake. "'Mima?" Jemma was at her side in an instant, "I'm here Prim, oh honey what have they done to you?!" Jemma went to touch her but Prim flinched away, "Member what happened last time?" Both girls chuckled but Prim's turned into a groan, Jemma wheeled over one of the lab chairs and sat in ti beside Prim's head. "I'm ready this time." Just as about the hands connected a figure ran up the cargo ramp towards the lab. Immediately May and Ward had their guns trained on it. "Gonna shoot one of your own huh?" The figure chuckled and stepped into the light, it was none other than Agent Clint Barton. "Hawkeye." Coulson stepped forward and shook his hand as Skye's jaw hit the ground. Slowly Natasha Romanoff walked up the cargo ramp towards the group. "Clint?" "She's here Tash. You are a genius, thank you." Natasha just laughed and pushed Clint towards the lab, "Go and see your girl, you've been like a bear with a sore head since she got kidnapped." Clint walked towards Jemma and Prim to see that they were holding hands and it looked as if Jemma was trying extremely hard not to scream. "TASH!" Natasha ran in to find Clint staring at Jemma and Prim's connected hands and the bruises blooming on Jemma's face. Coulson, May and Ward stood beside Clint stunned. Suddenly Jemma screamed and Ward ran to her side intent on finding the source of her pain. Clint was beside Prim, holding her free hand and whispering words of encouragement in her ear. It was then that Ward saw Jemma and Prim's had a death grip on one another and went to loosen Jemma's hand from her grip, but was stopped by Clint. "Leave her, just hold her hand, stroke her hair and tell her you care. It's all you can do, they need to do this." Suddenly both girls gasped and Prim sat bolt upright, Clint immediately wrapped his arms around her to which she did the same. When her breathing had returned to normal she turned to Jemma, "'Mima?" Jemma released herself from Ward's embrace and hugged Prim. "I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again." Both girls gave a watery chuckle, tears rolling down their faces. Ward cleared his throat causing both girls to look at him, "Uh I guess we have some explaining to do?" Without warning Prim's body went limp and the monitors went haywire. Jemma and Clint looked at each other and then back to Prim, as one they both concluded "Pacemaker". Clint quickly tore the ripped, burned and downright filthy t-shirt from Prim to find her normally petite body emaciated with hideous burns covering much of the torso. Just beside her bra strap shone a blue light, much like Tony Stark's arc reactor. The blue light was very dim and flickered a great deal. "We need to call Stark, Tasha please?!" Without a seconds hesitation Natasha dialled his number and set up a video call on the big screen in the lab. After an agonizing wait Tony appeared on the video call, "Miss Rushman, what do I owe the honour?" Natasha smiled grimly "Tony, its Charlie. They used EST, her arc is dying. You need to be here now." Tony's smile fell and all the colour drained from his face, "I need to see her, dammit where are you?" May stepped up and relayed their co-ordinates to Tony, they were somewhere near Durango, Colorado. She then stepped out of the way and Tony got his first look at Charlie or was it Prim, Ward was slightly confused. "Jemma…" Her head snapped up and she gave Tony a watery smile, "keep her heart going until I get there, 4 hours tops, I promise." She nodded and Stark hung up, Fitz walked over to his area of the lab and began to pile pieces onto his bench with a determined look. Everyone knew that look, he was a man on a mission, to keep this girl alive until Tony Stark arrived to help.


	3. Red Memories

**Still don't own the people you recognise. All spelling errors are mine. Reviews are love. x**

Ward looked around the lab and the cargo bay at the whole team, Hawkeye and Black Widow, they all looked well he couldn't describe it. May looked like she wanted to kill someone, Black Widow looked like she had killed someone and wanted to do it again, Fitz was a man on a mission with Skye trying her best to help him but unable to keep the tears from falling. Simmons, his Jemma, looked like she had just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson when all she had done was hold this girls hand. Hawkeye was sat beside Simmons talking to her quietly and chuckling every now and then. But Coulson was the worst, he was sat on the stairs, head in his hands, looking defeated. Ward had only seen that look once, when Skye was shot and they had no idea how to help her. After his study of the group he finally spoke up, "What's her name? And why do you all look so upset?" Jemma's head popped up then, she looked at Clint and gave a small nod. "Her name is Charlotte Primrose Simmons, she's my girlfriend and Jemma's twin sister." Ward and Skye gasped and looked at the others in their group, Skye was the first to recover. "Why does everyone except me and Ward not look surprised? You knew?!" May nodded her head and walked over to stand beside Jemma, one hand on her shoulder as reassurance. "Skye I, we need you to understand that well…" She couldn't find the words she needed, damn her social awkwardness. Natasha stepped beside Clint and began to explain, "These two are special, have you heard of the bond twins share?" Skye nodded mutely, as did Ward. "Well these two have that and more, they feel what the other feels, one breaks a bone they both feel the pain, and they have this annoying habit of having conversations in their heads." At this they all chuckled. Prim groaned, "'Mima? Wrong?" Jemma burst into tears again, Natasha pulled her into a hug as Clint reassured Prim, "It'll be ok Lottie. I need you to fight ok, pumpkin?" Prim huffed at that, "'m not pumpkin." Jemma chuckled at that, and looked to Ward. She gestured him to her side where she curled herself into his arms. "She hates when you call her pumpkin Clint." It was Clint's turn to laugh, a full out belly laugh. "No she doesn't, she just hates that she had her ass handed to her. Ok time for a story, you guys might wanna find some chairs?!" With that chairs were found a people were seated, Jemma on Ward's lap with his arms tight around her, Skye sat with Fitz on the worktable their hands clasped tightly together. Coulson finally out of his funk pulled up two lab chairs and sat beside May. Natasha being Natasha just decided to sit on the floor, her legs stretched in front of her back leaning on the table that Prim lay on, while Clint retook his seat beside Prim's head. He kissed her forehead and began, "I first met Prim at operations, she was 15, I was 19. We were both in our second year and amazingly hadn't crossed paths until we were paired together for hand to hand. I remember thinking that she was going to be easy to beat, until the instructor said her name. Then it was like shit they paired me with Charlie?!" Jemma and Natasha laughed while Ward's jaw dropped. "Woah, she's that Charlie? I thought that was a guy." This time everyone laughed, Jemma kissed his cheek and giggled. "People have a habit of underestimating my sister." Clint smiled and continued, "so we're in the middle with the rest of the class in a circle round us and I'm thinking 'I can't hit a girl', next thing I know I'm on my back with a broken nose and she's stood there grinning her Cheshire cat grin." Again Prim chuckled but it turned into a groan, "You kicked my feet out from under me and cracked my skull. Haven't left my side since." Natasha laughed, "You are not leaving anyone's sight ever again, what is it with you getting kidnapped?" Clint and Prim laughed, well Prim tried but it started a coughing fit. She sat bolt upright as the burns on her chest pulled her skin painfully tight as she coughed. "So you can actually speak then?!" She giggled which didn't seem to cause as much pain. Jemma burst out laughing, "Rosie, you cannot say that out loud." She huffed, "You don't get to Rosie me. Not after that." It didn't take a genius to work out what that was, the time Jemma jumped out of the plane. "I nearly killed him 'Mima. I nearly killed the only person in the world I love other than you. I could have lost both of you." The fire that had burned so brightly within Prim as she started her rant died just a quickly. "How do you think I felt Prim? You shut me out, two months without anything. I couldn't feel anything, hear anything, I couldn't see you at all. I thought I'd lost you, so I'm sorry I just don't know what to feel anymore." Both girls smiled tiredly, and hugged each other. "'m sorry. I just knew you wouldn't be able to cope with it, any of it. What they did Jem, sometimes I wish they had let me die, but the bastards kept bringing me back." At this everyone's face immediately changed, Clint was on his feet in seconds. "What do you mean, 'let you die'?" Coulson finally spoke up, "We all know what they did Clint, just look at her. That pacemaker is probably the only thing that has kept her alive, well that and you."


End file.
